


Little Things

by ShadowoftheLamp



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, Minor Body Horror, Uncanny Valley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 01:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowoftheLamp/pseuds/ShadowoftheLamp
Summary: Eddie realizes that even when they aren't Venom, his body isn't exactly the same as it was before.





	Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually inspired by [this art](http://tinymintywolf.tumblr.com/post/179159896353/concept-eddie-with-sharp-teeth) by tinymintywolf on tumblr! I love 'people are slightly off due to some supernatural/alien/whatever thing' as a trope and this seemed a great one to look at. Also I used like one kinda-swear word but figured it didn't count enough to make it a 'T' rating.

With all the big changes, it took Eddie a while to notice the little ones. **  
**

He’d gotten used to brushing his teeth about once every two days, popping mints or gum in his mouth when he didn’t want to bother or his mouth felt furry, so the change took about a week to click in his mind. He was scrubbing at them particularly well one night, foam on his lips and soaking his tongue, but when he spat the toothpaste out, he realized his mouth didn’t quite… fit in itself.

He tugged his upper lip up, and nearly did a double take- his canines were twice the size they used to be.

All of his teeth were a little sharper than they used to be, actually, but the canines were by far the biggest.

“Hey, V, are you messing with my mouth right now?”

_**No, is something wrong?** _

“Yeah, I look like a goddamn bear. Are these for keeps?”

_**Better for eating meat. You don’t want to tear them out during a meal, do you?** _

“Guess not.” Eddie ran a hand through his disheveled hair and decided that hopefully if he hadn’t noticed it at first, others wouldn’t either. He’d just have to smile with his mouth closed in pictures.

____

The next change took a while to spot. He was comparing footage of the old Eddie Brock show to the footage he’d been editing a week ago, when he realized something about the night scenes.

“Huh.” He zoomed in- the light was reflecting off his eyes, but only in the newer shots. It kind of reminded him of the way Mr. Belvedere looked when he hopped into the bed back at Anne’s when they were reading late at night- his eyes looked like little orbs of light.

Well, he did see better in the dark now, so that was probably it.

And it did look kind of cool.

____

He’d noticed that he was always too hot pretty much right away, but when he actually felt sweaty and gross enough to peel off his hoodie and stuffed a thermometer in his mouth, he just stared at it.

_108.6°_

He’d had fevers before, but never anything above 103, and even those had mostly knocked him out.

…He didn’t  _feel_ like he was dying. Sure, his skin was kind of clammy and he was warm, but he’d been warm for weeks now and hadn’t keeled over. Just another adjustment from Venom, he guessed- keeping his body running even though he should almost definitely be dead.

 _ **Nervous, Eddie?**_   Venom formed a head, tilting it to the side as Eddie worried at a fingernail with his teeth.

“I just didn’t realize… how much you’re doing to me.”

 _ **All good things, Eddie. It’s all to make us better, stronger.**_ Venom slid a tentacle out of their shoulder to slide down Eddie’s cheek.  _ **Some of it happened when you were healed, thought it would be better to leave it.**_

“Just ask me next time, okay V?”

_**It’s not going to hurt you, Eddie.** _

“I know. Just… adjusting to being us.”

Venom practically purred at that, and Eddie settled back into his chair. soaking in the comfort of a full-body hug as Venom slid around his skin like a warm sweater.

**Author's Note:**

> I super love getting comments!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [More Us Every Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16797247) by [Bakageta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakageta/pseuds/Bakageta)




End file.
